


Left behind

by Demi_Red95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceits name is Dimitri, Ghosts, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, analogical - Freeform, logan dosen't believe, quick talk about death, virgil does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Red95/pseuds/Demi_Red95
Summary: Logan honestly doesn't believe in ghosts. It just wasn't scientifically possible. Though he's quick to discover when he goes with his boyfriend and their friends on a ghost hunting journey, that science doesn't always mean right





	Left behind

Ghosts. Honestly that was the last thing on Logan's mind as to ever be real. It didn't even make sense and he never understood why people believed. But here he was, in his boyfriend's car, in the middle of the night, with his boyfriend and their two friends.

Virgil had managed to convince him to go with them ghost hunting. Logan still wondered how they managed to get Patton involved, but that was probably because of Roman…. That and Patton always worried about everyone and kept a giant first aid kit with him incase anyone got hurt.

"I'm simply stating that it is scientifically impossible for ghosts to exist" Logan said as they arrived at the opening to a large wooded area.

"Come on Dr. Nerdenstein, you'll see! Besides, I know a certain someone is happy you're here" Roman said once they all got out. He glanced over to Virgil, who was smiling and gathering his things that he needed from the car.

"Ok, we have cameras, voice recorders, flash lights, fully charged phones. Anything else??" Virgil asked as he locked his car.

"I have snacks and water if anyone needs it!!" Patton said as he pulled his backpack on. Logan let out a soft laugh as Roman happily kissed his boyfriend.

"Always thinking of us, I love it. Now onward!! Into the night we go!!" He said before taking Patton's hand, turning a flashlight on with the other hand, and stalked into the woods. Virgil snorted as he turned on his own flashlight and smiled to Logan. 

"Let's go" he said before walking, allowing the other to follow. 

Logan still didn't understand any of this. They weren't going to find anything, because ghosts didn't exist. Really, the only reason he  _ was  _ here was because of Virgil. They had been together since high school, and were now living together whilst finishing college.

The other let out a sigh and shook his head. " _ The things I do for my boyfriend _ " he thought as they persisted on.

They walked for what felt like over an hour and Logan was honestly getting tired. He stopped, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. 

"Guys I implore you to please stop. Nothing is out here, we're simply wasting valuable sleeping time" he said, only to have complete silence. He stopped and looked up, putting his glasses back on to find himself alone. 

"Guys?" He called out and looked around. They couldn't have gone too far. He had only stopped for a moment!!

"Roman?? Patton?!?! Virgil!!!" He cried louder but, once again, heard nothing. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't have lost them in this short of time!!

"Logan!!" A voice cried out and the man in question turned to find Virgil standing by some trees.

"Virgil!! There you are! What happened, where are the others?! I tried calling out for you but you didn't say anything!" He said as he walked over. 

The hair on the back of Logan's neck stood up as he got closer. Virgil looked.. off to him. For one his hair was parted over his left eye, when it was normally parted to the right. His clothes also looked a bit messy, as if he had fallen into something. 

"Virgil are you alright?" He asked concerned as he moved closer and Virgil nodded. 

"Yeah, sorry I broke off from the others when I saw you were gone. Can you help me?" He asked, his voice soft as he looked upward to Logan. Something still felt wrong about this, but Logan couldn't exactly say what. 

"Of course love, what is it? Though we must hurry in order to find the others". "I know, I wanted help reaching that!" He moved and pointed up. When Logan looked he saw…

" _ An apple? How could that be? As far as I know, there aren't any apple trees in these woods. Besides how could there be only one apple on there anyway? That logically doesn't make sense _ " he thought as he stared.

"Logan? Please help me reach it?" Virgil asked once more, his tone seeming almost slightly desperate. Logan glanced to Virgil, noting that technically, Virgil could easily grab it himself. He knew the other was shorter, but from where the apple hung, he could still reach up to pick it. But he knew sometimes loved asking for the silliest things. It was quite adorable at times.

"Alright alright. Here" he said as he moved closer and carefully hoisted him up. Virgil let out a soft laugh as he picked the apple carefully before Logan put him back down. 

"Thank you! You're so sweet Logan. I know it would have been easy to just leave me alone and not bother" Virgil said as he held the apple. 

"Nonsense, you asked me for help and granted the request was odd, you're my lover. I'd do anything I could to help you" he said, to which Virgil only smiled at him.

Logan flexed his hands and noticed how sticky one of them felt. He glanced down to see, though because of the darkness it was hard to make out what it was.

"Virgil did you fall in something?" He asked, only to receive no answer. 

"Virgil??" Logan looked up once again, to find Virgil gone. What was going on??? He sighed and shook his head as he pulled out some tissues from his pocket to wipe his hand off, stuffing them into his jacket pocket.

"LOGAN!!!" Someone shouted and he turned, seeing flashlights, before he was tackled by someone. 

"There you are!! We were worried sick! Where did you go!?!" Patton demanded as he looked about in tears. 

"Yeah! We turn our back for one second and you up and disappeared! You almost gave Virgil a heart attack!" Roman said, putting his hands on his hips. 

Logan felt even more confused now as he held a shaking Virgil. 

"But I.. but Virgil you were just here…" he said with the confusion written all over his face. Virgil looked up at him, confused as well.

"What are you talking about Logan? I was with Patton and Roman the whole time. You were the one who disappeared" he said. But that didn't make sense. Logan had just spoken with him, had just lifted him to gather the apple. 

"I think it's time to call it a night. That's a bit too much excitement for one evening" Roman said with a sigh and everyone agreed. Virgil made sure to hold Logan's hand the entire time as they made their way back to the car. Logan honestly was still trying to process what was going on. Had he imagined it? Maybe he was truly that tired??

"I have a question" Patton asked when they were driving away and back to their homes. 

"What were we trying to find anyway? I know you said ghosts, but you said there was a story about it?" He asked and Virgil beamed. 

"Oh yeah!! So, the story is actually about the murders from like, thirty or so years ago? Remember how they managed to catch the guy who had done it? It was because apparently there was a couple who were out in the woods. I think their names were Percy and Dimitri? Anyway Dimitri had ended up getting stabbed by the guy, and when he begged for Percy to help him, but Percy ran away." Virgil began to explain, which caused Logan to listen. He remembered hearing about the case when they were in middle school. 

"So what does that have to do with ghosts??" Patton asked confused. 

"Well, apparently Percy felt horrible about leaving his Dimitri behind and had told the police where the last time he saw his boyfriend. By the time they caught the murderer and got to the sight, Dimitri was dead. There was a message though, written into the dirt with blood. ' **You didn't help me** '. It's said now that the ghost of Dimitri haunts the woods, and if you're in a relationship, will change to look like the person's lover. He'll ask you to do something, or to help him with something, and if you don't do it, you'll find your  _ real  _ lover dead with the words ' **you didn't help me** ' written in blood".

"That's horrible!! I'm glad now we didn't find anything like that!! Who knows what could have happened!" Patton shrieked and shook. Roman simply laughed and held him close. 

"Have no fear my adorable prince, for I would never let anything happen to you! If that ghost had came to me as you and simply asked me to tie your shoe, I would have gotten down and happily done it! No task is too silly for the one I love!" He said, making almost everyone else laugh.

Logan, however, was not laughing. Deep horror filled his body as he sat in the passenger's seat, thinking about the things that had occurred only a little bit ago. Fear gripped his heart as he glanced over to his lover, whose clothes were perfectly fine, and hair parted the way it was always to be. He then glanced down and quietly pulled the used tissues from his jacket he had used earlier. 

Blood covered the used tissues….. the sticky substance that had been on his hand earlier was blood… 

" ** _I know it would have been easy to just leave me alone and not bother_ ** ". Those words held a deeper meaning now. If he had brushed it off, told 'Virgil' to simply pluck the apple himself…..

Logan now realized two things from this night. One, ghosts were a very real thing, which in itself was terrifying. 

Two, he would make sure harm never came Virgil's way. Because sometimes ignoring the simplest, or silliest requests, can result in the worst consequences. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm sorry that I haven't been writing. I've had a lot of things happen recently in my personal life, and I apologize to people who are waiting on the third chapter of my other story. I will get on that. But I hope you like this.


End file.
